Timeline
Time is commonly measured in standard years which are marked typically by the beginning of spring. The most common dating system used across the known world is Imperial Standard Time or IST (often referred to as CY or Common Year) which operates a 365 day calendar yearly calendar made up of 13 months, each consisting of four weeks or 28 days besides the final month which has 29 days. This calendar is a refined version of the previous calendar which had been used by the church. Yet some more superstitious folk refuse to follow this system due to the stigma of a calendar with 13 months, and the fact that the church no longer is charged with maintaining the date in place of Imperial Bureaucrats and Academics. These people typically follow the Old Calendar, a 10 month yearly system with traditional names for each month. # The Month of Earth # The Month of Harvest # The Month of Nets # The Month of Rain # The Month of Wind # The Month of Darkness # The Month of High Cold # The Month of Ice # The Month of Hearths # The Month of Seeds Most other calendars are racial or culturally based. For instance the Elf Calendar is based on the number of years since the fall of their original empire and is standardized in fractions of 10, while the Forest Elf Calendar is based on a lunar cycle. Remote human cultures who have yet to adapt standard time usually use the reign of leaders as a basis for years. For instance, The 10th year of Azraggati's Reign or 405 years before the reign of Misnu. - 10,000+ CY The War of the Ancients - 10,000 CY Elves first arrive on the Continent as refugees escaping the destruction of their homeland at the hands of a now long forgotten evil. They settle in Thalamos after finding no other signs of intelligent life and begin construction on great cities. - 8,000 The dwarves of Halfdorf were mysteriously wiped out. - 7,200 Having been fearful of the savage humans to the south and having had found no reason to leave their homeland since their arrival on the continent the elves finally send scouting parties to map out the whole of the continent. These Elves report that they had learned of three other civilizations which shocked the Elven leaders who believed at the time to be the only intelligent species on the continent. These civilizations are The Dwarves, The Harpies and Arachnids. - 7,000 A star crashes into the southern part of the woods of Thalamos. This new source of power rejuvanies the elves source of arcane and spirital magic and allows them to learn new types of magic such as dark magic and natural magic.The population splits into three groups depending on the type of magic they study and creates a social and class divide. Soon two of those groups head south to start their own empires. The Druid Wood Elves hearing of the forest gods relocate to wildvale. And the Dark Magic weilding dark elves knowing about the great spider gods who battled the dwarves decide to head to Darkwood in search of them. - 6,000 Dwarves discover a highly intelligent tribe of creatures living deep underground who call themselves Gnomes. - 6,000 Some humans begin to discover agriculture. Human civilization in some areas soon forms. -6,000 Egalain Empire is formed. -6,000 Sardian Empire is formed - 4,800 An'manti Empire is formed. - 4,000 Humans begin to show the first signs of magical abilities - 3,665 The Autherian Empire is formed after a barbarian chieftain named Agenor learns advanced agricultural, metal working and warfare techniques from and elf and uses it to conquer neighboring tribes. - 3,650 The Troll Wars occur. - 3,630 The Wild Elf Wars occur. - 3,625 The Wild Elves are wiped out. Clear Human Victory. -3,625 Imperial City is founded under the name ___ . - 2,443 The Minotaur Wars occur - 1,795 The Dark Elf Wars Occur - 1,500 Necronaut War - 1,400 Orc Invasion - 964 Crown Wars 0 CY The Invasion occurs. 548 - King __ is assassinated. The Lord Regent 554 CY - Current Year 600 CY The Great Restoration 620 CY The Golden Age of Guilds 880 The Exploration Age